Battle of Wolf 359
The Battle of Wolf 359 took place in 2367 in the Wolf 359 system, roughly eight light years from Earth, between the forces of the United Federation of Planets and the Borg Collective. It is recorded as one of the most destructive battles in Federation history prior to the Dominion War. Prelude to Wolf 359 In 2366, on stardate 43989.1, the arrived at Jouret IV, twelve hours after contact with the New Providence colony was lost. The colony was found to have been completely destroyed, literally scooped from the planet's surface. Admiral J.P. Hanson and Lieutenant Commander Shelby of Starfleet Tactical arrived to investigate the disappearance. An away team determined that the colony had been wiped away by weapons similar to those found on a Borg cube encountered by the Enterprise in System J-25. While investigating a planet within that system, the Enterprise had found corresponding devastation as that on Jouret IV. ( ) Likewise, devastation of this kind has been found even earlier, in 2364, on several Federation and Romulan outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone, suggesting a previous Borg incursion in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Starfleet immediately began preparations for a possible Borg invasion. Admiral Hanson returned to Starbase 324 to discuss strategy with Starfleet Command. Starfleet imposed a fleet-wide standing yellow alert, and warned all Federation and allied outposts. That evening at 1900 hours, the departed Zeta Alpha II on a freight run to Sentinel Minor IV. At 2212 hours, Starbase 157 received a signal from the Lalo, reporting contact with a cubical object. The signal was cut off mid-transmission, and no response was received to further hails. Upon receiving this information from Admiral Hanson, the USS Enterprise set a course for the Lalo s last known location. With Starfleet reinforcements at least six days away, the Enterprise was on her own. En route to the coordinates, contact was made with the unknown vessel: a Borg cube. News was relayed to Admiral Hanson, who had begun to assemble a fleet to combat the invasion. The Borg demanded that the Enterprise captain, Jean-Luc Picard, beam himself aboard their vessel for an unspecified purpose. After a brief exchange of fire, the Enterprise retreated into the Paulson Nebula, with the Borg vessel close behind. Hiding in the dust cloud, the Enterprise and her crew prepared for the inevitable conflict. Attempting to force the starship out, the Borg launched magnetometric-guided charges into the nebula, causing minor damage to the Enterprise. Picard ordered the ship out of hiding, and in the ensuing attack, Picard was captured by the Borg, who then left at high warp, en route to Sector 001 and the core of the Federation. The cube maintained its course, with the Enterprise in hot pursuit. William T. Riker, as Acting Captain, planned to force the cube out of warp in order to attack it, using the Enterprise s deflector dish. An away team led by Lieutenant Commander Shelby was sent over to the vessel, and succeeded in taking the Borg cube out of warp. In the process, it was discovered that Captain Picard had been assimilated by the Collective – he had been transformed into a Borg drone with the designation Locutus of Borg. Having temporarily disabled the cube, the Enterprise launched its deflector weapon. ( ) The cube easily shrugged off the Enterprise s assault with the unwilling aid of Picard's knowledge, and resumed its course to the Sol system. The Enterprise was forced to stay behind, having suffered extensive damage to its deflector array and warp core. In the meantime, Admiral Hanson and Starfleet Command had hastily assembled a fleet of forty starships, with more on the way. The Klingon Empire was in the process of dispatching warships of its own to assist in the defense, and the possibility of requesting Romulan support was even considered. ( ) The battle : In 2367, around stardate 44002.3, the cube entered the Wolf 359 system. Locutus hailed the assembled fleet, ordering them to disarm and escort the cube to the Sol system. Immediately thereafter, the fleet engaged the Borg. The was among the first ships destroyed, with its saucer section partially vaporized while approaching. The was quickly neutralized, thereafter. When the and the rushed to rescue their trapped sister ships, they, too, were destroyed, along with numerous other starships entering the combat zone. ( ) After bare minutes of combat, the fleet was faced with utter defeat. Admiral Hanson attempted to rally the remaining ships to launch a last-ditch assault, but his ship was destroyed shortly thereafter. His final words were to Captain Riker of the Enterprise, whom he contacted briefly during the course of the battle. Communications were cut off in the midst of this transmission, and no further transmissions were received. ( ) Ultimately, thirty-nine starships were lost, with a total loss of nearly 11,000 lives. Many people were assimilated. Only one starship managed to escape the disaster. ( ) At least one civilian transport craft was caught in the battle. The ship was heavily damaged and had to evacuate its crew and passengers via their escape pods. The mother of one Starfleet officer was on board. The rest of the craft's passengers were most likely assimilated, though it is unknown if Locutus' ship had done this, or if they were assimilated at a later date. ( ) , when engaging a second cube, the Federation fleet used a "swarm" tactic in the scenes seen of the battle. As reported by Data after the arrival of the , that cube had sustained heavy damage – something not even closely achieved at the Battle of Wolf 359.}} Starships at Wolf 359 The following is a partial list of the Federation starships that participated in the Battle of Wolf 359. The amassed fleet of forty Federation starships was mobilized for the assault, leaving merely the one surviving starship. ( ) Aftermath Following the battle, the cube resumed course towards Earth, completely undamaged. The Enterprise, having finally completed repairs, raced to catch up to the Borg. ( ) In preparation for a Borg invasion of Earth, a state of emergency was declared on the planet. ( ) Using the recaptured Locutus and his link to the collective mind of the Borg, the Enterprise crew, however, managed to plant subversive commands to deactivate and destroy the Borg ship in Earth orbit. ( ) Although the outcome of the invasion could have been much worse, the result of the battle was nothing short of disaster. The loss of such a large number of starships left the Federation unprepared for any new sustained conflict. ( ) Commander Shelby took command of a special task force to rebuild Starfleet, but returning the fleet to previous deployment levels was expected to take up to a year. ( ) Legacy Initiated around 2367, the development of the heavily armed was a direct result from the battle. However, as the Borg scare abated somewhat, the development process was slowed down, until it was decided to commission the prototype vessel (NX-74205) to counter the Dominion threat, in 2371. Commander Benjamin L. Sisko, formerly first officer of the lost USS Saratoga and survivor of the battle, was part of the team which developed the Defiant. ( ) The ship was called upon to fulfill its original design intent, during a subsequent Borg incursion in 2373, when it battled a Borg cube in the Battle of Sector 001. ( ) In 2367, Admiral Norah Satie used the Battle of Wolf 359 as a means to question Captain Picard's integrity, during an inquiry board on Romulan subversion. She implied that Picard's relations with the Borg had led to the battle, and hence he was untrustworthy. ( ) In 2370, Benjamin Sisko missed the painful fourth year anniversary of the battle by one day. It was the cause of his inability to sleep. ( ) In 2371, Vice Admiral Toddman commented to Sisko that the Battle of the Omarion Nebula between the Dominion and a joint Tal Shiar and Obsidian Order fleet sounded "like Wolf 359, all over again." Sisko admitted that he had had the same thought. Like the Starfleet ships at Wolf 359, very few Cardassian or Romulan ships survived. ( ) In 2372, Benjamin Sisko's father, Joseph Sisko, remarked to his son that the threat of a Dominion invasion of Earth had frightened the population of the planet to a degree not seen since the Borg scare. ( ) In 2373, Commander Chakotay encountered the Borg Cooperative, a group of Borg drones whose members included many who had been assimilated at the Battle of Wolf 359 but who had later been liberated, thanks to a malfunction. ( ) In 2374, the Alpha Hirogen, Karr, in control of the , wanted to create a simulation of the Battle of Wolf 359, as it was one of the "notorious battles" of the Federation. ( ) Parallel universes where the Borg had decimated the Federation]] In one quantum reality, Picard was killed during the Borg incident and Riker succeeded him as captain of the Enterprise-D, with Worf as his first officer. In another quantum reality, the Borg had completely decimated the Federation by 2370. A battered Enterprise-D, which was likewise under the command of Captain Riker, was one of the few remaining Starfleet ships left. The Riker of this reality was desperate not to return to his universe, after the crew had escaped from it through a quantum fissure. They attempted to stop Worf from sealing the fissure. Their Enterprise-D was destroyed, due to warp core containment field failure, when another Enterprise-D attempted to disable the aforementioned warp core. ( ) Appendices Background information The Battle of Wolf 359 was never portrayed in full on-screen. Due to budgetary limitations, only the aftermath was seen in . Instead, the producers created a memorable scene by portraying the drifting wreckage and stunned reactions, upon viewing the carnage, of the Enterprise s bridge officers. (Star Trek: Fan Collective - Borg text commentary) Two and a half years later, portions of the battle were shown as a flashback in the teaser for the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pilot, . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 17-18) Depicting the battle The depiction of the battle in "Emissary" was originally much more elaborate. DS9 s visual effects supervisor Robert Legato was instructed to compose the battle footage before live-action production commenced. He recalled, "It was fun to do because I was allowed to make it up from scratch; there was no backlog of stock footage for it. The script said that they were right in the middle of this big fierce, ugly battle, and I had tons of debris in all the shots. Ships that were burning, on fire, flying past the camera. I made sure that all the debris had the correct names on it, the names of the ships that were mentioned in 'The Best of Both Worlds', so the episodes would tie together." Unfortunately, Legato had to re-composite the footage, as the decision was made to shoot the live-action as if the ships were about to enter into the battle. "I had to go back and take all the extraneous ships out. It was a heartbreaker, because it was a lot of work and very good-looking stuff–much bigger than anything seen on a ''TNG show." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 17-18) Legato had used some debris stock footage from the "The Best of Both Worlds" episode, but virtually all of it had to be left out, save for a fleeting shot of a hulk seen in the window of Sisko's escape pod as it left the ''Saratoga. That shot was previously used as the burning hulk of the USS Melbourne in "The Best of Both Worlds", as identified in dialog spoken therein. In "Emissary", however, it was that of a nameless hulk, as the name Melbourne was now usurped by the Excelsior-class vessel, destroyed a few scenes earlier on. Still, it has the distinction of being the only studio model present in both depictions of the Battle of Wolf 359 and its aftermath. Uncertain starships at Wolf 359 ]] The script of "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" states Admiral J.P. Hanson's ship was a starship. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/175.txt This would be supported by the fact that his message to the crew of the came from a Galaxy-class battle bridge. There was also a free-floating Galaxy-class type of nacelle seen in the debris field, though several other classes use similar nacelles as well. A scene cut from the aired version of mentions the USS Gage in dialog, ordered to attack the Borg cube with the Melbourne and the Kyushu. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/402.txt Although this line did not make it into the episode's aired edit, the Star Trek Encyclopedia states the ship was involved in the battle and was an starship with the registry NCC-11672. The USS Roosevelt is stated to be an Excelsior-class starship with the registry NCC-2573 and the USS Tolstoy is stated to be a Rigel-class starship with the registry NCC-62095. A statement quoted by Captain Kathryn Janeway in from Captain Amasov leaves it open to interpretation if the was involved in this battle or another unknown skirmish with the Borg, prior to 2371. The Star Trek Encyclopedia (3rd ed. pp. 135 & 604) states this ship was a starship, was likely involved in the Battle of Wolf 359 and was the sole surviving ship. ]] study model]] Text commentary on the DVD states that the models built for the auto-destruct scene of the were re-used to portray some of the wreckage. According to The Art of Star Trek, the concept models used to portray the B-24-CLN and a ship previously seen on-screen at Spacedock in , were also photographed as part of the debris field seen in "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II". The presence of both in said scene has yet to be confirmed in the aired version of the episode. There are, however, several deep background objects that still remain unidentified. It is also feasible that the models were filmed but that this footage was originally not used in the compositions for "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II". Surplus Depot Z15 scenes in were mostly composed from shots previously made for the former episode, and the B-24-CLN at least was clearly identifiable in them. As to the ship listings of the participants in the battle, Michael Okuda remarked, "The various 'mystery' ships in the BOBW2 listings in the ''Encyclopedia were all ships that were either referred to in dialog, or were models that were filmed for the 'graveyard' scene. We did not make up any specifically to flesh out the Encyclopedia, although we (the production staff) did NOT come up with a definitive list of ships in the battle. I was tempted to try to develop one, but it occured to me that future episodes might need to 'remember' a previously forgotten Wolf 359 ship for as-yet-unwritten storylines, just as the DS9 pilot did with Sisko's ship, the Saratoga." http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/okuda359.htm Continuity and a Borg cube, as witnessed by Chakotay]] The ''Star Trek: Voyager episodes and refer to people being assimilated during the battle and subsequently being returned to the Delta Quadrant, perhaps suggesting the presence of an undetected second Borg vessel which returned to Borg territory. In fact, "Infinite Regress" suggests that Seven of Nine personally assimilated at least one of those people. While the Klingon starships mentioned in dialog (specifically, in the pronouncement, "We've mobilized a fleet of forty starships at Wolf 359 and that's just for starters... the Klingons are sending warships..." http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/175.txt) were never seen on-screen during the battle, in "Unity", when Chakotay enters a neural link with the Borg Cooperative, he witnesses battle between a Klingon squadron and a Borg cube of the same type that Starfleet engaged at Wolf 359. In , the Borg Queen states that she was present at the battle, a fact confirmed by Picard's memories of her, as shown in . When Picard asks the Borg Queen (in that film) how she survived the battle, she replies it is sad that he only thinks in "three-dimensional terms," which would indicate a fourth-dimensional (probably temporal) method for her escape. This is supported by the fact that she is portrayed as surviving the destruction of her own personal ship in . Apocrypha According to licensed but non-canon sources, the following ships also participated in the battle: According to the short story Trust Yourself When All Men Doubt You in the novel The Sky's the Limit, the Nebula-class wreckage seen in the debris field in "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" and "Emissary" was in fact a second USS Melbourne, launched early while still under construction. This Nebula-class Melbourne was the ship offered to Commander Riker. According to William Shatner's novel The Return, one starship at the battle was the USS Hoagland. Peter David's novel Vendetta also mentions that one ship was destroyed in the battle. In the Malibu Comics ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' issue #6 the USS Kyushu and the USS Melbourne were depicted as an Excelsior-class and a standard configuration Nebula-class starships. It was not stated which was intended to be which. The canonical Kyushu was a New Orleans-class ship. Also starships , , USS Reliant and were stated to having been at the battle. In the , Marvel Comics ''Star Trek: Voyager'' comic book contained in issue #10 a story entitled "Ghosts" which deals with survivors of Wolf 359 trapped in a temporal rift. Three Miranda-class ships (one with a "roll bar"), one Nebula-, one Galaxy-, one Excelsior-, and a dozen or so unidentifiable class Federation starships were depicted as being at the battle. Also at least one Klingon Bird-of-Prey, at least three and one starships were seen fighting the cube. The USS Melbourne was stated to having been Admiral Hanson's ship. The video game Star Trek: Borg has Q sending the player back to prevent the destruction of the Excelsior-class USS Righteous during this battle, which at the time was assumed to have been destroyed. The game culminates with the player and the ship being sent to the present by Q after the player has averted the ship's destruction, thus allowing the timeline to be preserved and give the Righteous the chance to gain a unique amount of information about the Borg. According to the video game Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time, the starship USS Kadosca was destroyed in the battle. According to the video game Starship Creator, the USS Victory also participated in the Battle of Wolf 359. She was able to escape total destruction but suffered heavy damage. Her first officer was killed. The novel Greater than the Sum confirmed that many people were assimilated during the battle but since the ship only had a certain number of drone slots they were sent back to the Delta Quadrant on that ship's Borg Sphere. In William Shatner's Star Trek novels, the Battle of Wolf 359 also occurred in the mirror universe. However, this battle was between the Terran Empire and the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. The Terrans were routed, and the Alliance bombarded Earth, vaporizing the Great Lakes and other landlocked bodies of water. Star Trek Online features a mission wherein the player, aboard the USS Saratoga, is sent back in time by Q to prevent the death of Benjamin Sisko. The player can also go to Wolf 359 and view a memorial to the battle and its victims. External links * * pl:Bitwa pod Wolf 359 bg:Битката при Вълк 359 cs:Bitva u Wolf 359 de:Schlacht von Wolf 359 fr:Bataille de Wolf 359 ja:ウォルフ359の戦い nl:Slag om Wolf 359 Wolf 359, Battle of